


[带卡]精神世界

by arusati



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: FFF设定集其四精神世界：字面意义可以去到别人心里，但是如果精神图景太凶恶的话，会死也是可能的。本人不知道自己的精神图景是什么样的，因为那往往是自己深埋在心里不愿面对的东西
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 4





	[带卡]精神世界

战场上的局势变化很快，带土必须抓住这个唯一的机会，干脆、利落、一击必杀地解决掉他的小学同学。他很清楚卡卡西对自己的精神产生了一定程度的影响，反之亦然。虽然他们俩都用着自己在战场上和特殊组织里学到的洗脑话术和细微的查克拉操作来试图控制对方，但二人还是双双失败了。留给带土的时间不多，不完整的十尾已经凑齐，只待天上红月的开启。

精神世界……。带土想起了这个秘术，这是他在晓的时候，翻遍各国绝密档案才得知的。曾经的君主想强娶小国公主，公主的家族秘术给了她最强的保护。她缓缓诱导着那位暴君来到自己的精神世界，里面的图景是无数鬼面人身的异兽，他们将暴君按在地上蚕食干净，暴君在死前问着，为什么你的图景如此凶恶？

公主回答道，我早已变成厉鬼。

这个没头没尾的故事给了带土很大的震撼，守护一个人内心最深处的，总是他最看重的东西。而他看重的东西，早就已经被这个麻木不仁的忍者制度毁灭得一干二净，没有人可以保护他，没有人可以进入他的内心。

精神图景的危险性是双向的，如果被进入的人没有强大到足以杀死闯入者的力量，那闯入者相当于直接毁掉这个人，从生命，到精神，不管是秽土转生还是轮回天生，一切禁术都无法复活这条可怜的生命。带土已经做好了觉悟要彻底毁掉卡卡西——如果这是无限月读的条件的话。无限月读的世界里并不需要有形的累赘肉体，只要卡卡西灵魂的一个碎片，身体的一粒灰，他就可以再进入那个完美的世界——那个琳爱慕着他，带土也嚷嚷着自己要当火影的世界。

他缓缓结印，发动秘术，神威空间里安静得厉害。进入对方的精神世界后，武器、忍术和体术都统统失去作用，他们只能用精神力的强大做决斗，如果他拥有比卡卡西更坚强的意志、更冷酷的决心，那他一定能够战胜那个人。

开什么玩笑，他当然要比卡卡西强得多。这个废物怎么会了解他花费毕生心血想要创造无限月读世界的苦心？他能在里面得到一切，而不需要再去慰灵碑前沉默，不需要再去阅读那些晦涩难懂的阴暗书籍——他跟踪过卡卡西很久，尽管在鸣人他们出现后，卡卡西露出废物一样的表情的时间明显减少了，但带土知道，在那些学生们看不见的角落里，卡卡西依旧会露出让他难以读懂的表情。

世界在下沉，带土的意志像是溺水一样，越来越难以控制，终于来到了一片平坦的空地。这里的景象有几分像神威空间，荒芜而凄凉，光源只有上方的一扇小窗。带土朝上看去，一个少年正坐在一片高地上，黑暗中看不清他的脸。

“你还是到这个地方来了。”少年说。带土觉得有些莫名其妙，听起来就像是少年已经期待了他很久一样。“你不该来这个地方的。”他的声音带上了一点忧虑，听起来更像是一个弱小的人对别人无能为力的关心。

带土对这样的事情本能地感到厌恶——弱小的人没有反抗的价值，却依旧忠诚地生、忠诚地死，像琳那样，像卡卡西那样，像过去的自己那样。他用低沉到可怕的声线诉说：“小鬼，不想死的话就滚开。”

“要滚的是你！”这个小孩丝毫不肯示弱，他的语气很骄傲。“我已经守护了这个地方十几年了，这里不会让任何一个人通过的。”

“难道还有其他人？”带土突然有些迷惑。按道理说，会这个秘术的人，只有他还活在世上。“是他本人哦。”少年说。“他经常向我诉苦，每次都要说很久的话，抱怨工作中的难处、治疗伤口的痛、还有自己的迷茫……不过他不知道再往前走一步就会死掉了。”他晃了晃自己洁白的小腿，在唯一的光源下露出圣洁的颜色。“人不能见到自己的精神图景，除非在死的时候。”

“死掉是指？”这个秘术还有许多不清晰之处，资料记载也是断断续续，很难从只言片语中推测全部的效果。“过了这个门就会死。”少年指了指他身后的门。“不管是他，还是你，都一样，所以请你也回去吧，不然我只能在这里杀死你。”他好像是在陈述什么事实，没有自傲，也没有夸张，甚至于声音中还带有一丝怜悯——这更让带土感到愤怒，并不需要神明来怜惜他，这样的地狱中的神早已被他杀死，唯一能审判他的，只有他自己。

“那我们来试试看吧。”带土说，继续朝着门的方向前进着。他的手马上就能碰到门，少年从高地处飞身跃下，挡在了他的面前。带土有些吃惊——这分明是曾经的他。

“哈……哈，那个废物。”他的喉咙中滚过一阵狂笑，但压抑在唇齿后，并不发出太大的声音。小时候的带土平静地看着自己。“他有什么资格，让我再去守护他的内心？这个伪君子！”他几乎有些站不稳了，仅剩的写轮眼爆发出一阵异常的热度，这是查克拉共鸣的反应。

“因为你是他的英雄，是他对这个世界的挂念，是他检查自己行为的标尺。”少年说。“不论你怎么看待你自己，把自己看作十尾人柱力也好，看作是斑的亡灵也好，你都没办法敌过我的。我是由泪水、痛苦、伤痕浇灌而成的，你没有流过的眼泪，都在他的左眼里流下了；你不再颤动的心，也都在他的心里回应了；就连你那不会受伤的半身——也由他在木叶医院里帮你补回来了。”

少年上前一步，继续道：“因为在你心灵的深处，还有一道裂痕——我可以看到你的图景，那道裂痕就应该是由我去填补的。”他握住带土的手。“放弃吧，如果你继续坚持，他可能真的会杀了你——再一次变回我，不好么？我就是你啊。”

卡卡西的精神世界的压力远超带土的想象，他只能沉默着解开禁术，在对方“不要逃避”的呼唤声中离开了这里。再次醒来，卡卡西仍然在神威空间的地板上昏睡着，他们二人在方才的精神力交锋中皆是精疲力尽。

“当然不好了——”带土望向神威空间那没有尽头的上空。“这个世界不过是不完美的月之眼，大家都活在自己的幻影中，不肯忘记过去。守护你的那个我，也只是赝品罢了，现在的我要做的，只是将你带去真实的世界——”

一个苦无飞来，卡卡西适时地睁开眼睛进入战斗状态。一场神威空间的死斗开始了。


End file.
